


Where Have You Flown To?

by Mun_Key



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, As it should be, Bottom Jackson Wang, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Him and RM are the only members I know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jinyoung/Hoseok, M/M, No Safeword, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang - Freeform, Per usual its gonna start normal just be prepared for things to get fucxed, This is still pretty tame for what have planned, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_Key/pseuds/Mun_Key
Summary: Killings has been happening in the metro Seoul area, students from a particular college have been found in all sorts of unsavory way. a curfew is set. But, in the midst of it all relationships begin, hearts are broken and some are fixed. Particularly a student and a new Teacher with an explosive sudden relationship, passionate and new.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 64
Kudos: 171





	1. The Man With Cat Eyes

“This isn’t some corny movie man... students keep going missing,” Mark spoke in a hushed tone. “It wasn’t scary until they found Jessica fucking decapitated, what I’m trying to tell you is to stay in your fucking house tonight.” Jackson had the other on speaker while he laid carelessly in his bed, comfortable in his abundance of blankets and pillows. 

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on leaving anyways, definitely not at night. I’m not an idiot Mark, you’re lucky to have Jinyoung with you.” He looked around his well-lit room, he was the safest here. Surrounded by a scary amount of stuffed animals, and absolutely no food... he might have to go out. 

“If you wanna come over we can pick you up before dark, but you know it gets dark in like an hour so you might wanna hurry,” Jinyoung spoke in the background. 

“We should have just picked you up when you finished your class this morning.” Mark sighed. 

“I’ll be fine alone Mark I’m not a kid, I’m about to run to the store before night falls then,” Jackson spoke as he pulled a sweater over his head, shaking his hair back into place. 

“You said you wouldn't go out… ugh, just call me when you make it home so I know you’re okay.” Mark hung up before Jackson could even answer, guess that means to make sure he calls him back. Jackson slipped on some slides before rushing out of the house, a five-minute walk couldn’t be too bad. As long as he doesn’t spend more than 30 minutes in the store. The walk itself wasn’t very long, probably even less than five minutes but he wasn’t going to risk it. Jessica still went missing and she lived on campus... 

Once he made in the front of the store with plenty of daylight to spare a bit of the fear disappeared. Headphones in his ear as he struggled to reach some pre-made rice. A hand reached above him and dropped it into his basket, Jackson traced the man’s hand down his body back to his face. Oh-  
Thin eyes, piercing, staring daggers back into his eyes. Two moles adorning his left eye, a dark black turtleneck covering his body, paired with fitted dress pants. But the real kicker was the Silver chain and matching Rolex, wow, why the fuck is he at the mini-mart. This guy probably owns the place, Jackson could only get out a quick thank you before the man nodded and reached for another for himself. 

The man’s mouth moved, but Jackson didn’t hear anything. For a moment he thought he went deaf, only to remember he has 2pm blasting in his ears. He quickly snatched the headphones from his ears, giving a nervous chuckle.  
“Ah, you didn’t hear me. Sorry, it was a dumb question anyway-“ 

“No, no, no please repeat.” Jackson was so nervous he was reduced down to a choppy version of the Korean language. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to join me, and eat outside? I noticed your college sweater and I thought you may have lived in the off-campus dorms if you came to this Mart.” 

“Oh, well I was trying to get back before dark. I’m sure you know why.” Jackson tried not to speak about it. 

“Yeah... sorry I asked that was dumb of me. I understand not wanting to go back alone in the night, I’m a bit afraid myself so I guess I wanted to find someone walking the same way as me.” The man gave a smile before taking his things to the cashier. 

“Well, walking back with someone is better than being alone… I’ll eat with you but not for long!” Jackson sat his thing before the cashier beginning to fish around for his money, a warm hand stopping him as he watched the man hand over a black card. 

“Payment for soothing my fears.” He smiled again. 

“Oh… thank you…”

“Im Jaebum,” He took Jackson’s bag from him after receiving his card back in hand, leading the other out to the seating area. Watching the cars in a traffic hurry home, only to be stuck with the other cars at dusk. “What’s your name.” 

“Jackson Wang…” He spoke softly as he took a seat in the cool air. 

“Chinese? I took a course back when I was a student.” Jaebum cleared his throat. “你有一双非常漂亮的眼睛 (You have beautiful eyes).”

“Oh thank you! You’re a graduate, I’m a bit young so I’m sorry if you feel weird hanging out with a kid.” Jackson brought the premade rice to his lips, taking a piece of pork along with it. 

“Im 28, so I guess you can call me Hyung from here on out.”

“Oh, 20… it's only eight years that’s not too bad, right?” 

“Well when I graduated high school you were in grade school, but nonetheless we both need to get home safely tonight.” learning a bit more about each other while they ate, Jaebum had moved into the neighborhood only 5 months ago. He was going to be a new professor starting next semester, but for now, he made money from home.  
“What will you be teaching? Who knows I might have your class.” Jackson threw away all of his finished trash, the other had only eaten a bowl of ramen and some pork belly, looked as though he was planning to take the rest home. He stood slowly, pushing his dark hair back, intimidating eyes and an imposing body. 

“Biology, I find the human body quite interesting,” Jaebum spoke calmly. He seems to have his whole life together, Jackson doesn’t even know if this is the major he wants to be in. 

“I guess we should get on our way.” Jackson takes the liberty to lead the walk, the sun was setting and the street lights were glowing. He flicked out his phone as Jaebum’s quiet footsteps followed if he hadn’t known the man was there he doubts he would have even heard the other walking. He sent Mark a quick text saying he made it home, it was a lie but now that he felt safe he really didn't need to wait until he was all the way back, Mark sent back a frowny face. What a nerd.

MarkiePooh: :(  
MarkiePooh: Didn’t I tell you to call me????

Sunnie: I’m fine I promise! I’ll call you when I charge up my phone!

MarkiePooh: Okay, we’ll be waiting on ur call…

Sunnie: What are you? My parents? 

MarkiePooh: Oh hush.

“A girlfriend? You spent a good time smiling at your screen.” Jaebum chuckled. 

“No, I was just letting my best-friend know I was safe.” Jackson smiled back at the other. “It already so Dark, my apartments are at the end of this block.”

“Oh, I thought you had lived in the ones a bit farther, my place is 4 blocks down. It’ll be a long walk home, huh?” His teeth glistened like pearls in the street lights. 

“Oh… maybe that wouldn’t be good. I don’t think my conscience would be able to take it if the new teacher went missing and I was the last person with him. You don't have a woman back home to come to meet with you?” Jackson had hoped he didn’t.

“Unless you mean my mother, then no. I don’t have much interest in women.” He could feel the man's eyes staring in the side of his skull as they struggled to walk side-by-side on the narrow sidewalk. 

“Uh… well, my gate is here.” Jackson stopped his steps, a slight shower of guilt rained over him. “Can you walk me to my door?”

“Of course, I still have light to spare no need to look so sad.” Jaebum comforted the other even though he was getting the short end of the stick.  
“Hey…” Jackson found himself reaching for the wrist of the other, hands clammy and the fear of being alone is stronger than ever. “You should stay the night.” 

“No really you don’t have t-“ Jaebum tried to speak.  
“I think I’d be safer this way, please make yourself comfortable.” Jackson pulled the man alongside him, shutting the door promptly leaving no time for a revolt.  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” His voice dripped in honey. Jackson made himself comfortable, the conversation continued as Jaebum made himself sat wide-legged on the couch.“You know the killer is quite odd, isn’t he? He’s killing so recklessly, do you think he’s searching for something?” Jaebum sat onto the couch, hand scratching his other with slow movements.

“Mh I don’t really know, most killers aren’t even genius killers, police just refuse to do their job correctly or their only MO is ‘I hate women’.” Jackson chuckles to himself before bringing a glass of wine to Jaebum. “I don’t really drink often, well… I don’t drink at all but someone gave this to me and I thought you wouldn’t waste it.” 

“And you’d be right, is it okay for you to be drinking with a grown man?” Jaebum seeps into the couch, legs spreading, almost inviting Jackson to sit between them. But, this was a man who was going to be working at the school, had everything to lose by getting close to a student. Definitely how dangerous he looks rolling up the sleeves to his dark turtle neck, a sleeve of tattoos decorating the skin of his left arm. Jackson ponders how many more tattoos the man might have, he watches the other for a moment before flicking on the TV. 

“Another body was found, 24-year-old Kim Yedam. A student who went missing more than 1 year ago, this puts the entire investigation at a halt as detectives had only believed the killings had started 6 months ago.” She fixed the papers in front of her, “The mayor had decided to put an 8 P.M. curfew on Seoul, Itaewon, and Hongdae. But, we would not recommend anyone being out late or alone, if you are forced to be ut at a late hour please have company.” 

“Another body…” Jackson murmured as he joined the other man on the couch. 

“Do you have a roommate?” Jaebum asked him after digging in his pocket for a moment fishing out a cigarette... Or is that a cigarette? “Mind if I smoke in here?” 

“I don’t mind, uh... My roommate kinda dropped out and moved back home so I have the apartment to myself until next semester.” He scratched his head awkwardly.

“How unfortunate, it must be hard paying for an apartment all by yourself. I wasn’t rolling in money when I was twenty either.” Jaebum smiles, taking another gulp from his cup finishing it off promptly. “You should drink with me.” 

“Oh.. oh no. I’m not very good with liquor, think I’ll just stick to my juice.” 

“Mmh you’re not comfortable enough to drink with me although you’re the one who invited me in, Jackson that’s bad manners.” Jaebum let out a deep sigh, “You’re still very much so a child though, I guess I should have expected it.” 

“I -I’m not a child, and I can drink too!” Jackson grabs himself a wine glass as he watches Jaebum pull from the odd scented cigarette. 

“Oh? Then please do entertain me, Jackson.” What is this flirting? Jaebum poured the glasses for both of them and before he knew it he was already slurring his words. Leaning onto the broad chest of the other man, talking about his plans for the future.

“You’re right, you can’t hold your liquor, but you look so cute.” What? The other grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto his lap. “Just my type.” 

“Hyung I don’t want you to get fired,” He loled out, not resisting any of the suggestive tugs on his clothing.

“You won’t tell.” Jaebum kissed his neck softly, Jackson melted into his touch. “Right baby?” 

“I-I won’t tell…”

“I know.” Jaebum’s hands traced up his sides before they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Jackson scrambled to pick it up huffing out breathlessly as he brought the device to his ear. 

“Jackson? You okay, you made me have to call you myself.” Mark sounded like an angry parent scolding his child. Jaebum’s hand crept under his sweater, rubbing down his side once more. Large hands soon finding his nipples to tease and tug on, a smirk covers the other man’s face. 

“I’m o-ok hyung nnh.” Jackson bit his tongue. 

“Did you drink? You aren’t even speaking correctly? We should have just picked you up, we’re coming to get you.” The sound of Mark rustling around filled his ear. 

“No, no hyung I’m just tired ah, I was sleeping before you called!” Lie after lie, wouldn’t be the first time Jackson was doing something he shouldn’t while Mark worried. 

“Oh okay, I’ll call you in the morning so get some rest… goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mark hyu-” He word get cut off as Jabum lifts his sweater, introducing the cold air onto his chest. He hangs up as a moan rips through his lungs. 

“It that your best friend? He acts like a mom.” Jaebum chuckles. “You don’t seem like the type to need a mommy?” 

“Wha-” 

“You need a Daddy.” He whispers into Jackson’s ear, poison into his veins, eyes dilating. 

“Jaebum wait-” 

“No.” He bites his neck harshly, licking away the pain with expert swipes of this tongue. 

“Hyung please ah!” His eye rolled back. 

“Come baby boy, trust me.” His length pressed against Jackson’s ass, oh god. He hasn’t ever really even gone all the way, he always had chickened out last minute. 

“I-I’m a virgin!” The deep smile that etched its way onto Jaebum’s face let Jackson know he might not be one for very long. 

“A virgin? The way your cock looks in your pants, you sure seem ready to lose it. Besides I didn’t get you drunk enough to forget anything, you’ll remember every touch and thrust.” Jaebum forcibly spreads Jackson legs on his lap, pulling the younger flush against himself. “You’re perfect for me, so willing and accepting.” Jackson let out a high moan, this was too much already. “You’ll never forget me you know, if you ever choose to sleep with someone else, you’ll always compare them back to me baby.” He attacked the Chinese male’s lips, slipping his tongue inside, sucking on his lips. Jackson struggled for air, saliva travel down his chin.

“Room-” Was all he could let out before he was hoisted up by strong arms. 

“Which one’s yours?” Jaebum had an iron grip on his ass, holding up all his weight with no problem. 

“Th-the end of the hall.” Jackson left himself to be swept away into the back of the house, legs quivering, as the other kicked the door open. 

“You look so helpless, you’re not even gonna try to take control, huh? I bet you’ve been waiting for a man to fuck you.” Jaebum tosses the younger onto the bed, Jackson’s head raced. It’s too late to chicken out now, this already further than he’s ever gone before. “You gonna let me do whatever I want aren’t you?” Jackson nodded lazily, he felt so hot in these clothes but he already felt so naked in front of the man. He pulled another one of those cigarettes from an unlabeled box, digging around his box of matches promptly lighting it and blowing out the small flame. 

“My roommate... he had lube in his room, it should be his nightstand…” Jackson mumbled under his breath. Jaebum’s smile grew wider, a line of smoke leaving his nose, Jackson had never found smoking sexy but right now, it sure was. Jaebum left the room for a moment, Jackson sat in silence, god this was probably exactly what Mark wouldn’t have wanted. But, he has Jinyoung with him, Jackson needed someone, right? 

“What’s on your mind?” Jaebum snapped him from his trance, the other was hovering above his. Cigarette in one and lube in the other. “Hold this-” Jaebum puts the lit cigarette to Jackson’s lips, obeying smoothly he takes it between his lips. Jaebum strips himself of the tight black turtleneck that was hiding the vast amount of tattoos coating his chest, arms, and neck. 

“Are you going to leave after this… I don’t think we should do this.” Jackson’s mind thought the worse of any situation. 

“I’m not going to leave until you ask me to, no need to worry darling.” Jaebums’ body left him shaking in anticipation, the way the dim lights of his room bounced off Jaebum’s tattooed body. He was pale in comparison to the dark ink, he inches closer, no hesitation. He left little time for minds to be changed, maybe that was for the best.

“Will you be gentle?” Jackson mutters embarrassingly.

“Anything I do to you I’m sure you can take it.” Jaebum crawled on-top of him, eyes staring into his. He placed the lube next to Jackson’s head, tracing the boy’s jawline to the cigarette laying between his lips. He took it from Jackson’s rosy mouth, kissing his deeply, tongue slipping inside his warmth sloppily. 

Jackson awoke, in his bed alone. His head was clear, he said he wouldn’t leave. Jackson couldn’t help but feeling like an idiot to even trust a one night stand, but he doesn’t remember anything. A rustling from the bathroom reached his ears, causing him to fall out of his bed. 

“Jackson? You alright in there?” A voice questions him before the door swung open, revealing Jaebum in all his glory, naked.  
“I-I’m sorry I thought you had left.” Jackson stuttered as he brought himself to his feet. 

“I told you I wouldn’t leave until you asked me, what you didn’t trust me?” Jaebum wrapped a towel around his waist, he made himself seem right at home in Jackson’s apartment. “Oh yeah, I ordered food for us if you’re hungry.” 

“Yeah, I could eat.. What um… what happened last night?” Jackson looked at his fresh clothing. 

“I fucked you into a coma, you’ve been asleep for 4 days.”Jaebum chuckles. 

“Oh, we have an early morning Joker on our hands.” Jackson rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” The shit-eating grin that spread on the man’s face let Jackson know he probably wasn’t gonna be happy with what it was. “Well after I slipped my hands in your cute underwear, you started moaning like a slut. I didn’t mind, of course, music to my ears. But you came after a nice selection of words were whispered to you. And less than 30 seconds after cumming, you fell asleep under me.” Jackson hid his face in a pillow and groaned loudly. 

“Wow, that’s embarrassing thank you for being completely sober and remembering all of that Jaebum-hyung.” Jackson groans sarcastically. “Can we just forget last night happen oh my god.” 

“Mm, but that will include me meeting you darling.” Jaebum joins him on the bed. “And I think I wanna take you on a proper date, so maybe it’s good you passed out before I fucked your brains out huh.” He gives Jackson an encouraging pat on the ass. “Now let’s eat before it gets cold.” 

Jackson’s mouth watered at the familiar smells, his eyes brightened as he saw the ordered Chinese food on the table. And not that fake Chinese food, this was a homecooked meal, it was beautiful. He’s never eaten so fast since the last time he was in China, Jaebum didn’t mind that Jackson ate a good portion of the meal. They just sat and spoke a bit more, learning little things about each other and their hobbies. Of course, all go days must come to an end as an alarm went off on his phone, ugh, he only has one class today but the thought of going to a class right now really wasn’t very appealing

“Jaebum, I have to take a class in like 30 minutes so, um do you wanna stay or…”

“I’ll get dressed and walk you down to the campus.” Jaebum was already partially dressed, the only thing missing was his turtleneck, but god did Jackson want him to keep it off. Jackson rushed to get himself ready, only to find n outfit already out for him. A pair of yellow sweatpants and a white sweater, also a yellow beanie tossed on top of the clothing pieces. Jackson spotted Jaebum’s large leather jacket and decided to snatch it up.  
“How do I look.” Jackson stepped out of the room with the layer of leather on him.

“Mmh you look adorable with a dash of me all over you, might well get used to that.” Jaebum pulled Jackson close by his neck not roughly but not very gentle either. “If you weren’t going to school I’d have you bent over for me.” His face heats up as the other leaves him there stunned. 

“Come on Baby Boy you’re gonna be late.” Jaebum opens the door for him leading him into the cool air, Jackson checked his pockets for his phone before locking the door behind them. They walk arm in arm like this was something they had done every day, but Jackson was always comfortable with other men. The walk was quiet, not awkward, just enjoying each other’s company. The reached the gates of the campus before Jackson spotted Mark in there usual meeting place catching a glance momentarily before his view was blocked by Jaebum. Lips joining his with just as much passion as last night, this man’s kisses never lack.

Jinyoung joins Mark’s side watching Jackson’s lips get devoured by an unknown man, not like Mark expected the other to tell him everything but he would consider this pretty major. Jinyoung turns to mark and pats him on the back, it was going to happen eventually, Jackson wouldn’t be single forever. 

“I’m sure he was planning on telling you Mark... unless you wish it was yo-” Jinyoung received a punch in the arm. 

“Shut the fuck up.”


	2. Falling in ____

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jackson begin to make progress in their relationship, and the green demon begins to consume Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up hours ago but my internet was being a real dickwad today so here's my 12 am upload.

MarkiePooh: So you gonna tell me or you gonna keep acting like I didn’t see you sucking face earlier???

Seunie: What? You didn’t tell me when you and Jingyoung became fuck buddies? Besides me and Hyung arent dating. 

MarkiePooh: Hyung? So a fucking geezer snatched you up

Jackson looked up from his phone and turned to the rows behind him sending a middle finger into Mark’s view. He turned off his phone the remainder of class, he didn’t have time to worry about Mark and his motherly antics right about now. Of course, after class, there was little he could do to escape it… 

“So you’re telling me you met this guy a the mini-mart, wow what a keeper.” Mark rambled on about how he hasn’t even known him long enough to kiss him in public like that, even though Jackson had lied about how long ago he’d met Jaebum. One month was enough time in his books, he rolled his eyes at each word that poured out of Mark’s mouth. “Then you have the nerve to wear his jacket are you kidding me? Jackson, you get attached too quickly, what if he just take your virginity and leaves.” 

“Goddamnit Mark, not everyone is out to get you.” Jackson stood from the cafe table, a text message buzzed his phone. 

Unknown Number: Want to spend a night at my place tonight? I can return your hospitality.

BabyBoy: Jaebummie Hyung! You sneak how did you get my number!

Jaebummie: It’s literally on your student ID card in black sharpie, wasn’t too hard to get it down cuz you kind left it on the table anyway. 

BabyBoy: So, u must be a spy. You’ll never find out my top secret pie ingredient ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

Jaebummie: Is it love?

BabyBoy: Maybe it is… 

Jaebummie: How about I pick you up from your place whenever you’re ready. 

BabyBoy: 7 is fine  
BabyBoy: I’m on my way home rn ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Jaebummie: Y’know I wouldn’t mind watching you get ready, how about I meet you there. 

BabyBoy: You might not want to, my idiot friend is being an overprotective shithead and wants to make sure I get home safe ugh…. (〜￣▽￣)〜 

Jaebummie: Language  
Jaebummie: And besides, im not gonna be intimidated by someone you consider your friend. 

BabyBoy: You’re such a man ( Φ ω Φ )

Jaebummie: Hush, see you in a bit. 

“Wow is he so important that you ignored my entire paragraph.” Mark blocked Jackson’s view of his phone, much to his distaste. “I’m telling you that you’re too attached to him Jackson, you haven’t known him for very long.” 

“I’m the same guy who declared you my best friend for life the 2nd day we met, so your advice is working against you Markie.” Jackson picked up the piece of lemon cake and eased it carefully into his bag, making sure the wrapper stays prim and pretty before zipping his bag. Mark scoffed and stood along with him, he went ahead outside leaving Jackson to pay for their small meal, it was his turn this time so he couldn’t complain. Jackson left cash on the table, not like he needed to hang on to a measly 15 bucks right? Wrong, his dorm room was completely void of any food, he was going to have to eat premade rice and hotdogs until he got paid again. 

“Hurry up, we’ve got two hours til the curfew and im not trying to be at your place too long.” Mark began to walk away just as Jackson made it outside the building. Jackson jogged for a moment before joining Mark’s side. 

“You’re a douche, besides you don’t have to stay. That’s why we studied at the cafe, I have plans with people besides you.” Jackson stated as the made it to the gates of his dorm complex. 

“Whatever I’ll walk you to your door.” Mark pushes Jackson through the open gate, walking silently to the back of the complex and up the stairs.

“Seuni.” A voice full of toxic filled Marks ear, Jackson left his side quickly. Wraps himself around the other man, he held back the urge to snatch the Chinese boy back. “And you must be Mark, thank for delivering him to me safely.”

“Mh, you guys got plans. Probably shouldn’t stay out, there’s a-”

“Curfew. Yeah we know, thought it’d be safer if we spent nights at each other’s homes.” Jaebum cut him off, Mark glared at the man dressed in black. Similar to the outfit he saw the man kissing Jackson this morning, he lacked color, he was too opposite of Jackson. “ Get packed up, I drive today so we won’t have to walk down to my place.”

“Don’t be dumb you guys come inside, aren’t you cold?” Jackson opened the door and practically dragged Jaebum inside, only turning around to wave his hand as an invitation to Mark. 

“So how long have you known Jackson?” Jaebum was the first to break the ice, while Jackson rummaged around for clothes in his room. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one giving you the interrogation.”

“You don’t like me, I can tell.” Jaebum pulled a cigarette to his lips and pulled in, closing the gap between them in a blink. He blew the fumes into Mark’s face. “But, that doesn’t matter, he’s worth it ain’t he? I’m sure you would know.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Mark almost laughed, he must have been wearing his emotions like a blanket. Jaebum laughed loudly, before walking away as if nothing happened. This guy wasn’t gonna last long, Jackson never stays with anyone Mark disapproves if anyways. A smirk played across his lips, all he needed to remember was, this was temporary. Soon enough Jackson would come back to him, crying about how he always runs people away, and Mark will there ready to comfort him. But, he just doesn’t like that Jaebum guy, the first time any of these dudes have tried to step up to him. 

“Mark, we can drop you off, I know Jinoung will worry,” Jackson spoke of Jinyoung like the two of them were a couple. What he and Jinyoung have is purely sexual. Both of them thinking of different people while the deed is done, nothing romantic about it. 

“Nah, Jinyoung’s meeting me back on campus anyways. Text me later, let me know that you’re safe.” Mark’s eyes shoot down to Jaebum sanding next to his flashy black car, “I’ll walk you down…” Jackson locked the door behind him and nearly ran down the steps, this Im Jaebum must be special to have him frolicking down the stairs like a damn kid. Mark makes his way down the steps, faced with the joyful light pouring out of Jackson while he watches the older man put his suitcase in the car for him. 

“Mark, come on take the ride with us. It’s dangerous you know.” Jaebum pulls Jackson close to him, Mark skin nearly crawled. “I’m sure that boyfriend of yours would be worried if it gets too late. Maybe we should take you both back to your dorm.” 

“Jinyoung has a car.” Mark tries to wave them off so he can go kick a trashcan or something.

“But Jinyoungie said his car was in the shop.” Jackson innocently stated as he slipped into the car. Mark rolls his eyes, does Jinyoung have to tell him everything? Maybe today he could just suck it up, but he doesn’t think being seated behind Jaebum with a phone charger is the best idea. 

“Guess I’ll join if you insist…” He joined the other two in the car, “What kind of salary do you make to have a car like this?” 

“No need to tell a child of my business.” Jaebum’s push-to-start engine roared alive the moment he clicked it. Slow R&B music traveled through the speakers the moment the radio sprang to life. A child? 

“I’m 24,” Mark muttered to himself. 

Jaebum drove with his hand on Jackson’s thigh, much to Mark’s displeasure. His hand gently rising as though Mark wasn’t even there, the blush that coated Jackson’s face while he tried to carry on a normal conversation made blood rush in Mark. Finally, the car stopped, directly in front of the school campus. The few people that did have class today stood and stared at the luxury car, Jaebum let down his window allowing Jackson to call on Jinyoung. 

“Jackson? Wow, you’re living the life, huh?” Jinyoung made his way to the window, leaning down giving a nod to Jaebum in acknowledgment of his existence. But that had seemed like it was enough for Jaebum nod back, silent speaking, seemed as though the only person that wasn’t liking Jaebum was Mark. Most of the time Jinyoung wouldn’t even give someone the time of day when it came to his attention, Jackson invited Jingyoung into the car and of course instead of refusing and opting to walk home, he gladly got into the backseat. 

“Oh hey, Mark.” Jinyoung hadn’t even noticed him in the backseat, and they were supposed to be a couple of some sort. Jaebum continued to massage Jackson’s thigh as he drove, wasn’t like their apartment was too far but the 5 minutes he had to sit in watch this happy didn’t bring him any joy. The relief he had once he was able to get out of the car was great, but realizing he has to leave Jackson alone with this creep wasn’t. 

“Bye Mark and Jinyoung, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Maybe we could go on a double date or something?” Jaebum still had that cigarette in his mouth, and that damn hand on Jackson’s thigh. Jackson smiled at both of them nodding along with Jaebum’s words like a happy little puppy. 

“Oh, we’d love to,” Jinyoung grabbed his backpack and shut the door. “Just let Jackson set it up he already knows our class schedules.” 

“I like the way you think Jinyoung, I think we’ll get along well.” Jaebum smiled at him. “See you two around.” His car roared back to life, Jackson waved to them as he made his way out of the parking lot. 

“I don’t like that guy.” mark mutters, mostly to himself. 

“You just don’t like him because Jackson is probably gonna stay with this guy for a while. Maybe even forever, he seems like a good dude. You can’t just hope and pray for his downfall when you never even made a move on Jackson… some people work for what they want and you just want him to fall in your hands.” Jinyoung trailed off as he made his way to the elevator. “It doesn’t work like that.” 

“What would you know?” Mark spit. 

“Well, I know being a bitch about it isn’t gonna give you what you want.” Jinyoung could’ve said more but, it wasn’t a good time. 

\--

“Wow, Hyung you live so nicely. I want to live with you… my apartment is a dump compared to yours.” Jackson skipped around the studio apartment, modern furniture with an open floor plan. The dining room, bedroom, and kitchen all merged into some large living space. Jackson had only seen places like this on TV, and god the view was amazing from here. 

“Go ahead and take a shower, I know you’re probably tired from school. I’ll order some food before the curfew hits, robes are hanging in the closet.” Jaebum pointed up some stairs that Jackson didn’t even notice, wow this place gets even bigger. It was a short little hallway with two doors on each side, one with fogged glass and black trim and the other was completely black. Of course, Jackson checks both to see which one was the bathroom but much to his dismay the black door was locked tight, looked like it required a pin code to get into anyways. 

He smiled to himself as he smelled all of the body washes Jaebum had, most were a tad strong so he took it upon himself to open up the unused bottle of strawberry-scented body wash and vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Jackson struggled for a bit trying to understand the way this high-class shower worked, a hand twisted a knob for him causing the water to finally cascade down. He nearly fell over letting out a yelp of surprise, those same hands catching him before he fell onto the dark tiles. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you’d need help with the shower.”Jaebum helped him stand on his feet. 

“Could you walk louder next time, I swear one day I’m going to accidentally punch you on instinct.” 

“Don’t worry I have fast reflexes.” Jaebum chuckled. “Don’t take too long, and save some hot water.” 

“I won’t do either of those things, have you seen your shower?” Jackson chuckles as he lets the water hit his hand.  
“Then looks like I’ll be joining you.” Jaebum pulls his black t-shirt over his head, oh, he was serious. Jackson nervously gets undressed, he hands sweaty as the other pulled off his boxers with no problem. What, what the fuck is that? Is that his dick? Oh god. His face heated up, snatching his attention back to himself. This was a bad second impression, Jackson groans as he pulled down his pants, hoping Jaebum wouldn’t notice but goddamnit today was a bad day to wear these. 

“Jackson?” Fuck. “Are those?” Jaebum was stark naked, tattoos on display as steam started to fill the room. Jackson tugged down his shirt self consciously, please tell me to leave already. Jaebum pulled the shirt from his grasp, leaving his bottom half exposed to him. Jaebum quietly lifted the shirt off of Jackson, licking his lips as he stared at Jackson’s underwear. 

“Hyung, I can go home…” Jackson tried to make it less awkward for Jaebum, this was probably so awkward and gross to him. “I’m sorry-” Jaebum pushed him back slowly into the shower, Jaebum’s smirk sent chills through him. 

“To be a virgin you sure know how to seduce someone, did you plan this?” Jaebum grabbed a handful of his bottom as he was soaked by the water, his underwear rendered see-through as it soaks into them. His words tickled Jackson’s neck as the man snuggled into the crook of the younger male’s neck. 

“i -I wasn’t trying to seduce you!” Jaebum ignored his protest, hiking Jackson’s legs up to his hips. “Hyung-” Jaebum pressed against the younger, the look on Jacksons face almost made him laugh. “You… Do you like them?” Jackson asked just above a whisper. 

“I think your panties are sexy,” Jaebum whispered back to him. Whatever man had told Jackson it wasn’t sexy must have been an idiot. 

“Mark said I should just wear boxers… it doesn’t suit me.” 

“I like them. I’ll buy you more too. Let’s not talk about that Mark guy anyways, if I had known you as long as he has, I would’ve scooped you up a long time ago.” Jaebum rubs his hard-on against Jackson’s panties once more the hot water hitting them. “You fucking tease, I’m trying to let you be innocent for a bit longer but you’re just asking for it. Wrap your legs around me.” Jackson complied easily, his breath hitches as he felt Jaebum’s hand slip into his panties pulling out his half-hard cock. 

“Hyu-ung it feels good.” What, why did he say that? Jaebum’s hand pressed them together, rough hand stroking them slowly. “Jaebummie~” Jackson let out a high moan, breath seizing for a moment. Jaebum shuttered like the sounds were music to his ears, his hand worked expertly around them. The steam of the room mixing with the smell of sex, Jackson’s eyes flutter closed, his body twitches at each touch and tease. 

“So sensitive,” Jaebum rubbed his thumb over Jackson’s slit, his body curled in on itself, legs giving a tight squeeze to Jaebum. “I can’t wait till you’re ready for me to take you, I’m gonna treat you so good baby boy.” Jaebum started whispering dirty promises into his ears, hand speeding up as the moans that poured from Jackson’s mouth lost their meanings.”Mh baby boy use your hand,” Jackson cracked open his eyes, greeted to Jaebum’s wet slicked back hair and lust blown eyes, he could do nothing but listen to the man. Hands shakily reaching down as he took both of them into his hands, Jaebum began nearly thrusting into them, hands placed on each side of the wall as he did so. Jackson moved his hands to keep pace, but the heat in he stomach wanted to be released so badly. 

“Hyung! Ah! Jaebummie p-lease can I please A-hn!” Jackson begged the other. He let out a broken cry, Jaebum attacked his neck leaving hickeys everywhere to be seen. 

“You wanna come? Go on, come for me baby boy.” He locked their lips together, saliva traveled down the younger boy’s chin, he legs tightened once more as he moaned continually. Jackson gave one last squeeze before he finally released on to both of their stomachs, his eye rolled to the back of his head. Jaebum quickly made work of his dazed state, finally letting Jackson stand on his shaking legs before turning him around, pressing into the cool tiles. Jaebum let out a few grunts, Jackson looked back as the man jerked himself holding the back of Jackson’s neck with one hand and fucking into the other. It only took a few moments before hot cum spurt onto his panties and lower back, Jaebum kissed the back of his neck softly. “Now let’s wash you off.”

Jaebum pretty much did everything for Jackson, not that he didn’t mind but he was dressed and downstairs while JB paid for the food at the door. He doesn’t get taken care of very often, so maybe this is a bit new for him. 

“I ordered some chicken and a pizza. Not the most healthy but you mentioned you didn’t have classes for another 2 days so I thought you deserved a treat.” Jaebum sat it on the table, Jackson watched him move around in his black silk robe, god does he always look like this. 

“Thank you... Do you always treat your interest like this?” Jackson wonders how this man isn’t married with kids somewhere. Jaebum just smiled and begins opening up everything, Jackson hasn’t eaten this good in months, he has a couple of missed calls from Mark, but he can always call him back tomorrow. Jackson just enjoys the food alone with Jaebum, watching random shows on the large television until noon. Soon as he starts yawning Jaebum leads him to a bed facing the cityscape, the moonlight shining in as Jaebum turns off every light around the apartment. By the time he’s done, Jackson fast asleep, his white robe falling from his shoulders and all the love bites on display for him. Jaebum smiled to himself, giving a small kiss to Jackson’s forehead before pulling on his pants and shirt, he should use boots tonight, it’s a tad cold outside. 

“Hyung? You not coming to bed?” Jackson mutter out barely above a whisper.

“I left something in the car baby, go back to sleep hyung will be alright.” Jaebum gave him another kiss on the temple before light snores gave him a sound of relief. He left the house quietly, making sure not to alert his neighbors either. 

Jackson had heard Jaebum come back in, the other took another shower before joining Jackson in the bed. Strong arms wrapping around his waist as they both fell into a nice slumber, he should ask him where he went, definitely after the curfew, but was it his business to ask what a grown man was doing in his free time. So he just snuggled into Jaebum’s warmth, enjoying that the other had made it home safely, and right now that’s all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments, interacting with you guys makes me want to keep writing so down be scared to leave comments!


	3. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial and official couple arguments, love is painful no matter who you experience it with.

It’s been 5 weeks now, Jackson finds himself at Jaebum’s house most nights unless the other tells him he has a business to attend to, and well he’s perfect. As much a Mark likes to make it seem as though Jaebum's the worst predator since the T-rex when he’s been nothing but a darling to have around constantly. 

“You really shouldn’t worry about it, you’re dating an older guy he probably just making sure he keeps a roof over his head.” Yugyeom pats his shoulder lightly. Lately, the routine has been getting so familiar he’s felt like he’s done this for years. Sleep at Jaebum’s house wake up and go to work or school. Sometimes he’d wake up to Jaebum joining him back in the bed, sometimes he’d wake to an empty room. All alone wrapped in a cocoon of expensive fabric, but it was beginning to be home. Waiting for Jaebum to wrap his arms around him so he could sleep soundly again, he was fine with that. 

But he wasn’t.   
_______________

Jaebum pulled from his cigarette, sending a smile to Mark as he glared at him from behind the counter of the coffee shop. Jaebum could almost laugh, all this tension and he was standing in the smoking area outside. No one has ever disliked him so quickly, it’s a nice change of pace. Having a competition for something he wants is exciting, it has been a long time since he’s wanted someone, at least romantically. 

Jackson looked back at him through the window, waving the sweet drink back at him before skipping outside. 

“What you so happy about?” Jaebum throws his nicotine to the ground, crushing it with the heel of his dress shoes. 

“Would you rather me be sad.” Jackson gives him puppy dog eyes if he weren’t trying to date him like a normal person he would have fucked the daylights out of him by now. But alas he wanted to do this right, maybe have a normal life. He just smiles and takes Jackson’s hand, he realized that Jackson doesn’t seem to mind public displays of affection. Wasn’t like Jaebum cared but he could tell that anytime he dropped the younger off at school people would stare. Jaebum liked the attention, he couldn’t blame himself, it's been a while since he’s felt excited by doing something else. 

Jackson didn’t seem to like interrupting his quiet time either, he enjoys the small things they would talk about. But if he was creating a lesson plan for the semester or simply working on his hobby of writing, the younger would sit in silence. A comfortable couple of feet away just watching happily, waiting patiently as Jaebum finishes. Was he trying to make himself sparse or was just comfortable with that? Jaebum was quite confident in his ability to gain trust and learn people. After all, he wouldn’t be successful in his hobby if was unable to do so.   
“You know you can speak to me while I’m busy right?” Jaebum tried to subtly bring it up, but to be honest it came out pretty straight forward. Jackson looked up from his phone and just smiled, damn, was 5 weeks too soon to say you love someone?

“I don’t want to distract you, so when I have your attention to myself I can use all of it.” Jackson returned to scrolling on his phone.

“Fine, then you have my attention now.” This was unnaturally quiet, even more so than Jaebum was used to. 

“Mark doesn’t like you.”

“I’m aware.” 

“I normally stop talking to anyone Mark doesn’t like.” 

“And how has that been working out for you?” Jaebum doesn’t have to fake the confidence in his voice.

“Not very good.” 

“He’s just jealous and you’re too oblivious to see it.” Jaebum takes a nice sip of coffee, he needed to stay up late tonight anyway. 

“Jealous of what, no one is gonna steal his best friend, that’s a stupid way of thinking.” Jackson huffed out, what if Mark talks Jackson out of it. Jaebum can’t say he wouldn’t be upset, but Mark’s presence means very little to him.

“You hungry?” Jaebum decided that if Jackson was oblivious of Mark’s feelings for him, his best bet was to just let the younger find out on his own. Jackson easily moves from the conversation, nodding his head wildly as he hops up from the bean bag chair he’s decided to put in Jaebum’s office area. Sometimes Jaebum thinks he’s moving to fast with Jackson, maybe he should slow down, take him to the movies. But instead, they find themselves in the same happy routine, feels like he’s been doing this forever. Much like an old married couple, though it’s too soon to make statements like that. 

“Hyung, you need to buy more veggies you know,” Jackson shouts from the kitchen, waving around a bag of roman lettuce. “How do you stay in shape like this?” 

“Stop nagging me, I’m gonna eat cheese and fried chicken until my body can no longer process it.” Jaebum finally finishes up his lesson plan for the next semester, it’s gonna make their relationship a bit more difficult once he starts working at the school. Mostly because students have seen them together, Jackson definitely won’t be in his class.   
_______________

Mark watches them closely, to the point where his eyes burn. Jaebum smiles down at Jackson, licking his lips slowly, giving Jackson a look he understood all too well. He should focus on his work, but he could hardly focus on anything other than the ray of sunshine around him.

He loves him

But, that wasn’t surprising news, he’s known that for 5 years now. Jaebum locked lips sinfully with the other, Jackson squirmed under his touch. Mark filled with anger yet he knew he couldn’t act upon it, maybe Jinyoung was right. He waited too long, you can’t just expect someone like Jackson to be single forever. That didn’t stop him from telling Jackson that he didn’t like Jaebum in hopes that he would get the same results as usual. But all he got was a 5-word text message that made the little green demon grow inside of him.

MarkiePooh: I don’t like Jaebum you know. 

Seunie: Hyung, I really like him.

He was being selfish, that he was quite aware of, but he can’t just give up, right? But the way the manager was watching him on his phone, he’d better get unselfish at least while he’s at work. He had no choice but to wait after work, maybe even ask Jackson if he wants to come over. By the time he’s done cleaning, he’ll be out past curfew, can’t say he’s too excited about that but the boss doesn’t seem to care.

He sighs exiting the small cafe, keys jingling in the cold wind of the night as he finished locking up the building. It took him nearly two hours to clean and close down the store, 12:34 A.M. Not like he wanted to be here that long but if the store was dirty… they never have a problem calling him in on his days off. Her checks his phone to see if Jackson has agreed to come over, but to no avail. The younger hadn’t even spared a glance at his text message, probably couldn’t be bothered. Mark scratches his neck annoyed by the thought and starts his short walk home, passing by some local bars and adult stores. At night they always shone so brightly, but the bar was looking tempting... until.

Was that Jaebum? He’s with another guy, that sly smile on his face and cigarette caught between his lips. Mark almost laughed in disbelief, the all too perfect Jaebum was cheating on Jackson! He shouldn’t be happy, but nothing has filled him with so much joy than to finally have a reason to get rid of this man. He tried to snap a picture but all he got was the side of Jaebum’s face, the other man with him was significantly shorter. A bit more petite, and then his face came into view. The newest edition to Jackson’s fencing team, also an immigrant from china. The guy must have a fetish for short Chinese men or something, Mark cringed at the thought. 

He nearly skipped his way home, finally making it through the door to find Jinyoung curled up on the couch. Maybe he could wait till the morning for the good news, but he had to let Jackson know. His fingers shook, he was giddy like he finally had gotten Jackson all alone to himself.

MarkiePooh: I saw Jaebum when I left work. 

Seunie is currently typing … 

Mark smirks down at his phone, it looks like this caught his attention. 

Seunie: He was with someone… 

Mark: Yeah, I’m so sorry Jackie, you should come over here. 

This time he didn’t receive a response, can’t say that it surprises him. Jackson’s mind probably jumped to the worst possible conclusion, so all he could do was wait and hope that his selfishness had earned him something. 

_______________

Jackson sat on the bed waiting for Jaebum’s arrival, he’d be back soon, always between 12-3 am. It was only around 1, but he thinks it’s best to stay wide awake none-the-less. The last thing he needs is to be half-asleep when he confronts Jaebum, do all his relationships have to end so soon? And like this? 

The door clicked open, boots are heard tip-toeing on the dark wooden floor. Jackson just can’t get the courage to say anything yet, Jaebum went upstairs, he heard a couple of electronic pings and then a door was opened. Was it that locked room? Jackson didn’t have time to think about the room when Jaebum has been sneaking out every night, which means he’s been with that other people since they’ve MET! What was the point of having Jackson around like this when you wanted some else? Was he crying?

His heart wretched, maybe he should just leave. Spare himself the pain of having to look into Jaebum’s eyes when he admits to cheating, just like the others. Jackson begins to pack up silently, grabbing his scattered things from around the house and stuffing it into his duffle bag. It hurts, was he not worthy of love from another, did he not deserve it? His face was red and eyes poured a constant stream of tears down his burning cheeks. 

“Where are you going.” It wasn’t a question, he wasn’t asking. “Who told you to leave? Do you know how late it is Jackson?” A hand took hold of his arm, tight grip on his wrist, slowing turning him to face the other. “J-Jackson baby what’s wrong!” And all the younger could do was cry more as Jaebum pulled him into a close hug. 

“Jaebummie… where did you go tonight?” Jackson had to ask, he had to be strong and be prepared to let Jaebum go. 

“I had a business meeting Yishang Chan, the recruit for the fencing team,” Jaebum answered quick, no need to think, he couldn’t be lying… 

“Do you have pictures…” Jackson muttered, feeling a bit dumb for his emotional outburst. Of course, Jaebum had pictures he was interviewing for the school newspaper, Maybe Jackson did overreact. Jaebum wiped his face and coaxed him back into the bed, he didn’t ask why Jackson cried at the news that he was with someone else. Hell, he didn’t even ask how he knew, or who told him. Jaebum whispered three words that brought tears back to Jackson’s large eyes, he snuggled up to him. He smelled like copper and bleach, must have been a packed bar. Jackson scrunched up his nose and nudged Jaebum, but the elder man was already fast asleep. 

Jaebum didn’t question him about anything, and Jackson didn’t ask why he smelled of copper. Jaebum had promised to stop going out after curfew to ease any of Jackson’s worries, Jackson cried of course. Even after Jaebum was proven innocent he was willing to give up his late-night business to comply with Jackson’s insecurities. Jaebum flicked on the TV skipping past the news only to flip back as he always did, a shocked look covered his face. 

“A new victim was found early this morning, washed up on the shore around 7 am.” The news reporter took a pause, she was scared too. “The forensics has found that this person had to be killed between the hours of 2-5 am, please abide by the curfew citizens, law enforcement has encouraged businesses to shut down at 8 at the latest. The identity of the victim will be found shortly, the body was found dismembered, the only thing we can be sure of is that it was a male. More on our 6 o’clock news.” 

Jackson sat there stunned, staring at the TV for a moment. So many lives, how long will all these cites have to live in fear of someone they can’t find. Jaebum came out of the shower, hair wet and body wrapped in a towel, he has a meeting to go to. So Jackson will be forced to lounge around the house until Jaebum comes home, not like he isn’t fine with doing that. But, he will most definitely be bored. He looks good in a suit though, and much like a married couple, Jackson sent him away with lunch for later. And a kiss on his lips. 

The morning passed and the afternoon came in swiftly, covering the city with an orange hue. Jackson has yet to take a shower or get out of his nightclothes, god knows after last night’s crying session he needs a nice face wash. The bathroom was clean as usual minus a red smear on the mirror, the bathroom smelled of bleach as well, had there been an accident? The chemical so pungent it brought water to Jackson’s eyes, maybe he should get rid of this smell first. He took it upon himself to grab some air freshener and lemon cleaner product from the mini-mart downstairs, which is odd now that he thinks about it. Why was Jaebum down at the other one when there a mart right under his building?   
Maybe he’d ask later, but he probably won’t. He wiped down nearly the entire bathroom, clad in an apron and rubber gloves, he was fit to be a housewife right about now. The copper smell still didn’t fully go away, but by the time he’d finished cleaning his nose was full of the smell of lemons. Finally able to take a hot shower and smell Jaebum’s body washes, only to turn around and use the strawberry one once more. He found himself back in a robe, a clean one albeit but back in a robe. Not like he’s called off of work just to lounge around Jabeum’s house, or skipped his only class for today. Well, he has but he needs a day off. His phone rang, he wasn’t going to pick up until he saw who it was. 

“Mark? Hey, what’s going on?” Jackson played with the cord to his charger, twiddling it between his fingers. 

“Hey, did you talk to him?” He asked in a hushed tone, Jackson easily explained to him that it was only a meeting. Mark didn’t sound too happy, but he has no reason to be angry at Jebum for making money. To be quite honest the name Jackson had mentioned Jaebum had a meeting with was a bit familiar, Jackson said he was one of the recruits but Mark would be lying if he said he paid attention to the sport. That must be where he heard the name from, he shrugged it off maybe it’d come back to him.

“He’d never do something like that Mark, he said he loves me.”

“Wha-”

“Jaebummie? Welcome, home I didn’t hear you.” Jackson’s attention wasn’t even on him anymore.

“Who are you on the phone with?” Jaebum’s toxic voice filled his ears, another rise of anger flowed through him.

“Mark,” Jackson spoke a bit hushed like he didn’t want Jaebum to know he was talking to him.

“Oh, so no one important. Hang up, come entrainment me, baby.” Mark squeezed his phone, did them the favor of hanging up first. He marched up to his apartment, he needed to release some anger, he needed to touch someone, to hurt someone. 

Jinyoung watched TV in fear, Yishang’s body was found dismembered and flowing in the Han river. That was Jackson’s teammate, Jinyoung was cold, Mark had been out at that time of night. It could have easily been him floating in that river, but if he voiced that all Mark would say is to mind his business. He shouldn’t care, their relationship wasn’t based on caring. Mark walked into the shared apartment, he looked drained, silently sitting on the couch next to Jinyoung. 

“I want you,” Mark spoke, though his voice was hoarse and what he said was a lie. He didn’t want Jinyoung, he wanted his body so he could imagine it was anyone else, it hurt.

“I’m not in the mood, they found another body,” Jinyoung answered, a subject like that would turn anyone off. 

“Who.” 

“Yishang.” 

“What?” Mark’s voice shook, he got up quickly, snatching Jiyoung to his feet. “We need to go, take me to Jaebum’s apartment.” 

“What? Why?” Jinyoung snatched his hand away. “I’m fucking tired of this Mark, don’t touch me. If you wanted him so bad you could just do something on your own, I’m not helping you anymore.”

“Why you being like this let’s go!” Mark grabbed his arm again, it hurt. 

“Mark it hurts.” Mark’s angry yell’s overlapping with his own, tears welled in his eyes, Mark was the only man that could make him cry. “Mark stop-”

“This isn’t about me liking him!”

“Let go of me Mark!” Jinyoung cried out. Snatching his hand away once more.”I fucking hate you!” He didn’t mean it, he never did, he’s come to the sad realization that he deals with this pain every once in a while just to be close to Mark. It’s pathetic. 

Mark launched at him. Of course, he fell, Mark had a lot more strength than he was aware of, he never knew how much it hurt when he lost his temper like this. 

His face hurt but his head hurt a lot more, did he get punched? Jiyoung’s vision was dazed, he slowly reached to the back of his head, his hand came back bloodied, he smelled of copper. “Jinyoung? Jinyoung!” Mark yelled for him yet he was beneath a bed of water, submerged in pain. A voice called to him but the sound of water was too strong, and then it was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update last Sunday just for the holiday, back to your every Sunday. Remember to leave kudos and comment, it helps me want to write more orz <3


	4. Release.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotion release.  
Sexual release.   
Anger release... or not so much.   
Jinyoung may have found comfort and a detective makes an appearance.   
Jaebum lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just do random updates?  
Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments, interact with me it helps me write orz.

It hurt, his head, his body, damn even his emotions. Jinyoung searched around the room, outside the window to the hall of the hospital remained dark, no concept of time. The bed cradled him, a cocoon to all his pain. He drifted for a moment, felt like mere minutes before the sun rose above the horizon shining thin streams of light into the room. It smelled stale, nothing in the dry air but the rising sounds of people moving outside his room. 

He looked to his side, his mother was here, hand grasping his wrist while she slept silently. If he didn’t look he wouldn’t have even noticed her lying there, her face was buried in the sheets, snoring lightly. She must have been here since last night, Jinyoung remembers what he said, he remembers everything that has happened. It was his fault, he should have kept his mouth closed, it wasn’t his place to say anything about Jackson. Jackson has even come to visit him, he asked what happened, all Jinyoung could do was act like it hurt to speak. His mother asked, and he said he couldn’t recall. Jackson sat in silence, he stayed until just before the curfew fell. He knew when to be silent, it was something he admired in Jackson, he could see why Mark had such an intense infatuation for him. 

Others came to visit, Yugyeom came with his foreign friend whose name always slips his mind. Maybe because it’s out of this world, but he simply goes by Bambam now. Hoseok visited him, although their only connection was through Jackson, he gifted flowers to Jinyoung. Roses, Jackson must let him know they were his favorite. Hoseok visited almost every day, bringing him flowers and snacks that he’d secretly eat when the night fell. Jackson came just as often, early mornings for about 2 hours. Mark came while he slept, he didn’t know at first until he checked the guest log. It says mark has done 7 overnight visits, he was sure of it when he saw the others Jacket lying on the chair, was he going to come back and get it? Or would he wait until Jinyoung was asleep again?

Week two became tiring, more visits from people he shared no interest in and less from the people that took of class and work to see him the first week. The log says Mark has come to him 10 times now, he has yet to see him with his own eyes. But, Hoseok was there, the same time every weekday. No words were spoken, just a sympathetic smile, a long hand-holding session, and flowers.

Week 3 rolled around, he spoke to his mother for the first time since he’s been here. He told Jackson goodbye as he left out the door, causing the other to breakdown into tears, maybe they had thought Jinyoung could no longer talk. Jinyoung stared at the visitor’s log, Mark has been here almost every day, but he doesn’t have the decency to even visit when he has to face Jinyoung. He took Mark off of the visitor list, out of impulse, it hurt to do it. But, the thought of accidentally waking up to face him, what would he say? What if he made him angry with his words again? He wishes he lost his voice.

It would have been better if he couldn’t speak maybe he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation now. Or course it slipped out, he should have stopped this before it got this far. 

Hoeseok spoke to him, he came in per usual and put a new thing of flowers beside his bed. This time more snacks than usual, Jiyoung wants to thank him, but he’s afraid to speak, what if he makes him angry. He didn’t need to worry, because Hoseok spoke first. 

“When will you be discharged,” Hoseok asked just before leaving, one foot out the door and coat in his hand. 

“Tomorrow,” His voice was hoarse like he had his mouth sewn shut. “At noon.” 

“I’ll pick you up.” And then he left, Jinyoung couldn’t go home. Was he allowed home? Would Mark want to see him after this has all happened, he was probably relieved when he wasn’t allowed to come to see Jinyoung. He had an excuse not to see someone he hated, the obligation to come and visit him was gone. Jinyoung didn’t refuse the offer, he let Jackson know it was his last night in the hospital, the other insisted on spending a night. Jaebum came along, bringing them plenty of food like a father dropping his child off for a slumber party. He left them alone after about an hour, stating he’d be back during the noon to retrieve his lover.

“I’ve always wanted something like that.” He let it slip from his mouth, the absolute desperation in his voice. The want, the need, the yearning for affection. 

“You could have it,” Jackson answered quietly, he looked down at his feet while he spoke. Those eyes met his own, now he notices why Jackson had made men fall helplessly down the rabbit hole for him. Mark didn’t deserve someone like that, Jackson deserved to be happy with Jaebum. And maybe, Jinyoung deserved better. Jackson tried to coax him into telling what happened that night, he came up with a lie that he was drunk and had fallen onto the edge of the glass table. Seemed to have satisfied Jackson for the time being, no further questions about that night were asked. But the next topic of conversation didn’t make Jinyoung anymore excited to be getting released from the hospital. “Mark said he was denied entry last time, but I wasn’t worried about it, he’ll see you later.” 

But if Jinyoung was to be honest, over the past few days, he found himself hoping he’d never see him again. Jackson helped him pick up everything, pack his clothes, and even sent Jaebum to the pharmacy to retrieve his prescription. And just like clockwork, Hoseok was there waiting out front in his red car. This earned a delightful chuckle from Jackson, a wave of the hand as he hopped into the car with Jaebum. 

“You ready to go home, or can I take you to enjoy some food?” He should have refused. He should have stopped this on the first visit, he should have pushed him away. 

“Yeah, I could go for some food.” 

“Good.” 

_________________

Jackson couldn’t bear this past couple of weeks, Jinyoung was admitted to the hospital. A blunt-force hit to the head, he almost bled out. Tears welled in his eyes, he had to get there as quick as possible. Mark hadn’t even told him, he heard from Jinyoung’s mother. He packed a quick bag and sped out of the door, Jaebum would call him if he needed him but right now he had to focus on Jinyoung. ‘He sat with him until nightfall, silently comforting him, but he needs to know what happened. Jinyoung won’t budge, he won’t tell, hell he won’t even speak. He just nods and stares into the void. Sometimes he smiles when Jackson relays the day events to him, but today he was smiling before Jackson had even walked in. A vase of crimson roses sat next to his bed, Jinyoung watched them like they were going to grow even more. A small smile stuck on his face, Jackson couldn’t help but pat himself on the back. 

That feeling only grew as he watched Hoseok put Jinyoung’s bags into his car. Hopefully, Jinyoung would find someone who treated him right, it was obvious that he cared for Mark. But Mark just never seemed ready to move on to an actual relationship, the relationship was unhealthy. 

“You’re a good friend baby.” Jaebum praised him, he was the best through this. Taking him here almost every day just to drop him off, bring snacks, and picking him back up. 

“Thank you for being here… I know you probably had things to do.” Jackson said once they made it to the car, Jaebum just squeezed his thigh silently. He knows that means he didn’t have to thank him, but Jaebum is too good to him. A knock on the window disrupted their quiet time together, a man in a black trenchcoat peered down through the window. Jaebum rolled down the window slowly, his eyes narrowed, he must have known this guy.

“Hello I’m detective Choi, I have some questions for you.” The man had dark hair that fell over his eyes. 

“Must I get out of my car? Or could you ask me right here.” Jaebum reached for a cigarette, he always did when he got annoyed is what Jackson noticed. Jaebum was always shrouded in mystery, he didn’t even know how Jaebum received money the majority of the time. 

“Where were you at midnight on November 14th?” 

“Having a newspaper interview with the recruit to the fencing team for the local college.”

“Yishang am I correct.” 

“Yes.” 

“So you admit to being out passed the curfew?”

“Me and the 40 other people in the bar, gonna arrest us all?” 

“No, waste of government funding we have bigger things to worry about.” 

“And yet you’re standing here questioning me?” Jaebum finally stuck the cigarette in his mouth, turning to Jackson for a moment. “Light me.” Jackson pulled the lighter from the glove compartment, silently following his instructions.

“What time did you go home that night.” From the first time Jackson has met Jaebum, he lied. 

“12:30 I believe.” Jaebum’s large hand caressed his leg, fingers rubbing circles into Jackson’s thigh. He came home at almost 2 when he gave off the scent of copper and bleach.

“Any witness to this?” He shouldn’t have spoken, he shouldn’t have lied. 

“Yeah, Jaebum-hyung came home around 12:30.” He was nervous, to the point that his hands were shaking. But he couldn’t show it in his voice, he had to make himself believe it was the truth. 

“What’s your name.”

“Jackson Wang.”

“Wang? You’re Chinese as well?” The man wrote something on a small notepad. 

“The last 5 victims were Chinese males, you should be safe.” The color drained from Jackson’s skin, he’d been so caught up he hasn’t even paid attention to the case. “Be safe when you fit the unsubs type.” 

“Leave him be, he gets paranoid easily.” Jaebum easily directed the conversation away from Jackson. 

“Are you two in a relationship?” The man questioned. 

“Yes, I love him dearly.” Jaebum’s voice was so mesmerizing at this moment, the way he ran his hand through his long hair and stuck it back to Jackson’s thigh. The detective wrote down a bit more, he looked up at Jackson for a moment before writing once again. “I would never let anything happen to him, I had warned Yishang the same night. Maybe God had other plans, to take someone so young from his family.”

“Did you guys have a personal relationship?” 

“No, that was my first time meeting with him, I’m just aware of the news. Just as much as any person who works and watches the news every morning.” Jaebum blew smoke through his nose, he grew more frustrated, Jackson could tell but no one else could. 

“Alright thank you so much for your time today sir, who knows I may be back around soon.” He turns on his heel and walks away, Jaebum throws his cigarette on the ground where he once stood. 

“He’ll visit you on while our alone, you can’t be so nervous. Be truthful with every answer, he won’t get the answers he wants regardless.” Jaebum spoke calmly, but he didn’t look at Jackson. He didn’t see the questions written on his face, he knew he wouldn’t answer.

“Jaebummie? Is there something going on?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about, just trust me. Have I done anything wrong before?” Jaebum gave him a comforting squeeze on his thigh, he was right, Jaebum knew what he was doing. “Thank you, for covering me.” This time the squeeze on his thigh had meaning behind it, it made him grow hot. A blush crept to his face, coating him in a glowy pink hue.

The drive home was quiet, he didn’t ask any questions. All he knew was to trust Jaebum, and he could, when was he ever wrong. Jaebum spent the day making up to Jackson for the lost time, these past three weeks they had barely been able to spend much time together. Between Jackson going to the hospital and school, luckily work didn't get in the way. Jaebum convinced him to quit a while ago, it’s not like he needed it when Jaebum took care of him. He did so much for him, the least Jackson could bring himself to do was to trust the man. Jaebum stared at him from across the kitchen, another cigarette in mouth. He’s been finishing a pack almost every day now, maybe it wasn’t his place to say so but he did. 

“Jaebummie, you’ve been smoking a lot more.” 

“You want me to quit?” 

“It’s not good for your health.” 

“How will I release my frustrations then?” Jaebum smirked, his eyes pulled Jackson into an inescapable void.

“You could release them on me.” The conversation ended there, Jaebum never gave him an answer. But, he knew what he was asking for when he said it. 

Jackson found himself in the middle of the bed, after their conversation, Jaebum left the house. Jackson never asked where he was going, he didn’t need to, because he could trust Jaebum. Hours past, Jaebum was a busy man, maybe Jackson could cook for him. So he did, followed as many Korean recipes he could find on the internet and got to work. But, he wasn’t much of a cook so he settles on making a nice stew for Jaebum with a couple of side dishes to ensure he’d be full. Ox-tail stew (소꼬리탕), well that took hours to make but it also took a lot less experience in cooking. Kind of one of those dishes you could just sit and leave and set timers for, maybe even make a quick run to the market while it simmers on the stovetop. He found himself downstairs with Jaebum’s black card in hand, running through the aisles grabbing rice, kimchi, green onions, and even some beer. 

Once he made it back upstairs Jaebum’s combat boots were at the door, and he could hear the faint sound of the shower running. Jackson checked the clock, he got here with only an hour to spare before the curfew fell. He washed his hands and decided to get everything ready before Jaebum got out of the shower, he readied the rice and sat the kimchi out on two small dishes. He poured a tall glass of beer for Jaebum moved the boiling stew onto a heat-safe mat amid the table, it’d be an understatement to say he was proud. The shower ceased, hopefully, the smell of a home-cooked meal reached Jaebum’s nose and he’d be happy. Maybe they could do this often, Jackson hoped they would. He undressed and pulled on the red silk robe that Jaebum had gifted him, the silver chain with his name written on it gave him a nice touch. 

“Seunie? Did you cook for me?” Jaebum voice traveled throughout the air, made Jackson weak in his knees every time he spoke. Jaebum’s voice got closer, Jackson was used to never hearing his light footsteps. 

“You’ve been working so hard lately, I thought you’d like a meal.” Jackson made his way to the table, waiting to see Jaebum descend the steps.

“It smells good, you didn’t tell me you were a cook.” Jaebum dried his hair while he cascaded down the stairs, the grin that was on his face was worth Jackson learning how to cook. Dark pants with a leather belt, and for once a white t-shirt joined his look today. It was quite rare that he saw the elder in anything but black to be honest. 

“I want you to taste it.” He hovered over the pot of boiling goodness, the smell almost made his mouth water. It’s amazing what you can cook when you care about what someone is digesting… Jackson was guilty of making dinner milkshakes, and yes, they are just as bad as you can imagine. Never-the-less, he watches him take a large sip of beer and waited for the other to take the first bite. The satisfaction he got from watching Jaebum’s face light up form the sheer tastes of his cooking was enough to almost make him cry. “How is it hyung? Did I do well? Is it good.” he couldn’t help but let the questions fall from his mouth. 

“It’s delicious, you should cook more often. Feels good to come home to a hot meal sometimes, maybe you should just move in.” Jaebum took another spoonful of soup, and Jackson’s heart did a backflip in his chest. Move-in? Doesn’t he realize that’s a huge step for a couple, and he dropped it on him so suddenly? 

“Hyung? Really?” Jackson sat down slowly letting his mind process the words that fell from the other’s mouth. “You’d want me to move in with you Jaebum-hyung?” 

“I don’t see why not, besides it’ll be easier on you to just stay with me.” Jaebum continued to eat nonchalantly. Jackson was crying before he knew it, big tears streaming from his eyes as he made his way over to Jaebum. Jaebum promptly pulled him into his lap, placing down his spoon and wiping away his tears. “Why you crying baby?” 

“I’m just happy hyung, I’m just so happy.” Jackson snuggled into Jaebum’s neck quietly, the other finished eating, letting out a satisfied sigh as he got his fill.

Jackson kept his head snuggled into Jaebum’s neck, legs off to the side of Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum rubbed soothing circles into his thigh, to be quite honest, he wasn’t even sure why he cried. Then he felt it, maybe at first, he didn’t notice but there it was poking him on the underside of his thigh. 

“Hyung…” Jackson attempted to stand, but Jaebum held him in place. 

“You trying to leave? Jackson-ah I want you. You want me to quit right? Let me relieve some stress.” Jaebum continues to rub circles on his thigh, the hardness beneath Jackson made his face glow red. “Just use your mouth we won’t go all the way I promised baby.”

“Hyung I don’t think-” Jaebum’s hand began groping his thigh, a small moan spilled out of his throat. “Hyung wait!” Jackson stared at the other, who only smiled back his way. The large hand made its way past the silk robe and cupped him through his underwear. His cock twitched, Jaebum was always so demanding of his attention.

“Doesn’t it feel good, if you didn’t want me it wouldn’t feel so good.” The man licks the nape of his neck before biting into the supple skin. Like a predator catching his prey, he latched on and didn’t let go. A spark of pain ran through Jackson, but it came out as a moan. “Does it hurt baby?”

“Yes, Jaebummie.” He nearly sobbed out.

“It should.” Jackson felt like he should try to stop this, try to leave. But, Jaebum has done so much for him, Jaebum said he loves him. He’d never actually hurt him, he’s just so passionate, Jackson trusted him. “Baby you’re so perfect, so perfect for me.” Jaebum mouths at his nape sending constant shivers down Jackson’s spine. Jaebum pushed the chair about a foot from the table with his legs, pulling his head up to stare at Jackson for a moment. “Get down.” Jackson stood suddenly, legs wobbling and hardly keeping him standing. “I said down.” His voice was so stern, so husky and full of everything Jackson loved. He nearly fell to the floor in front of Jaebum, the man’s eye raked him up and down rapidly. Jackson sat on his knees and Jaebum began to fiddle with the belt around his hips, then the button slowly began undone, and so was Jackson. Watching Jaebum stare into his very being as he pulled the zipper down, reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. Jackson let out a whine at the size, he couldn’t think, this was happening so fast. 

“Hyung…” 

“Come closer,” He stroked himself just as slowly as he spoke. “Strip.” 

“Jae-”

“I didn’t say speak, I said strip.” Jaebum stood with his cock standing just as proudly, it fell in front of Jackson’s face. His skin grew hot and he began to tremble, watching Jaebum stoke himself when his mouth was less than an inch away. Jackson pulled at the ties to the robe, letting it fall open and down his shoulders. “Panties again? How cute, it holds everything nicely.” The deep chuckle that left his lips made Jackson’s lips tremble. Jackson watched Jaebum’s movement’s close, each stoke and squeeze, each twitch and where he likes to stroke the most. “Don’t be scared to touch it, lick it if you’d like.” 

Jackson’s body was trembling at this point, his hand reached up and took ahold of his heavy cock. An audible moan left his lips, Jaebum dick twitched in his hand. He stroked slowly, finger barely able to make it around his girth. Jaebum bucked impatiently into his hand, Jackson opened his mouth, licking the tip chastely. The slight salty tinge from his pre-come and the heat radiating from the other, Jackson looked up. 

“Don’t tease me, I’ll ruin you.” Jaebum hand fan through his dark hair, cat-like eyes peering down at Jackson. “Open.” Jackson opens his mouth slowly, his red stretched lips forming a satisfying “O”. Jaebum pushes forward, the fat head of his cock hot and heavy on Jackson’s inexperienced tongue. “Good boy.” Tears brimmed his eyes as he struggles for air, but his lips hadn’t even his hit hands yet, probably weren’t even halfway down. Jackson fought back a gag as the head of his lover’s cock hit the back of his throat, he looked up at Jaebum through his lashes, eyes nearly rolling back into this head. Jaebum smiled down at him devilishly, a buck of his hips and Jackson groaned around him pathetically. Jackson didn’t have to do much work, soon his hands dropped and Jaebum held a tuft of his hair in place. His thrusts grew wild, Jackson had fat tears streaming down each cheek, his jaw burned. Jaebum hit the back of his throat repeatedly, the younger male’s chin was smeared with pre-come and saliva. Jackson palmed at himself through his panties, his cock strained against the baby blue fabric. 

“You’re so pretty, Jackson.” He pulled himself out of the younger’s mouth and stroked himself only a few times before hot streaks of cum fell upon Jackson’s face. Jackson gasped taking in as much oxygen as possible, whines leaving his throat as his cock continued to strain against his panties. 

“Jaebummie please let me,” Jackson whined. 

“Oh? Do you want to come?” Jaebum sat back into his chair, his cock still impossibly hard. “Come on” Jackson pulled himself to his feet, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall behind him. God, he was a wreck, his lips were red, hair was in a whirlwind, and his robe hung open like he was ravaged. His neck had multiple hickies blooming on his neck due to Jaebum’s intense session. 

Jaebum took his arm and pulled him forward, Jackson stumbled onto his lap. Each of his legs straddling the sides of Jaebum, his cock pressed flush with the others. 

“Ah! Hyung.” He began desperately searching for friction, anything! “I’ll be good mmn please.” 

“Oh, will you?” Jaebum rubbed himself against Jackson’s panties. “You’ll be a good boy for me?” 

“Yes! Please, Jaebummie hyung I’ve been so good, please!” His needy words spilled out of his mouth. Jaebum pulled his angry red cock out of his panties, a gasp left his mouth as the cool air hit him. Jaebum’s rough hand nearly like engulf Jackson’s length, he pressed them together and stokes slowly. Rubbing his thumb over the slit of Jackson’s sex, his other hand massaging his ass softly. Jackson began to thrust little by little, bouncing on Jaebum’s lap in search of more. Words poured from his mouth like a faucet, a jumble of Jaebum’s name and begging. A heated pool began to form in his lower abdomen, his thrust against Jaebum became unfocused. “Ahn! I love yo-” Jaebum tightened his grip around them, allowing Jackson to thrust himself to satisfaction. 

“Come for me slut.” Jackson’s eyes rolled back, his come squired on Jaebum’s light shirt. Jaebum let out a satisfactory chuckle and pulled the younger into a kiss. “You’re perfect.” 

\------------------------

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Hoseok examined his arm, bruises from the fight weeks ago still lingered. “He hits you, doesn’t he.” 

“H-he didn’t mean to Hoseok.” He found himself to still be defending the other no matter how angry he was. The car stopped, Jinyoung paid little attention to his surroundings at the moment. Why did he let it slip, why didn’t he keep his mouth shut?

“Yet you were in the hospital.” Hoseok didn’t spare him any sugar-coating, because what he said was true. 

“H-he didn’t mean for it to go like that, he was sorry.” Jinyoung looked down at his hands, unable to hold the consistent eye-contact with the other. 

“If he didn’t mean to, he wouldn’t have done it, if he was truly sorry, he would have faced you.” Hoeseok watched him for a moment, he could feel those narrow eyes on him. Suddenly a hand came behind his neck giving a light squeeze. 

“Hoseok?” It wasn’t like Jinyoung couldn’t tell when someone was coming on to him, it’s just been a while. He’s been hung up on Mark since freshman year, and their relationship (if you could even call it that) started 2 years ago. 

“Let me take care of you, don’t you want to be loved Jinyoung?” Hoseok pulled him into a strong kiss and Jinyoung let himself melt into it. “You deserve it.” 

He should’ve watched where he was, he should have noticed his surroundings. He should have paid attention to where Hoseok took him. Mark watched them from the stairs up to the apartment, he nearly dropped his phone on the concrete. Jinyoung and Hoseok, when the hell did that happen? Did he miss something is this why Jinyoung took him off the visitor’s list, because of another man? He wasn’t jealous, he shouldn’t be. Not when this all happened because of his unrequited love for Jackson, maybe he’s just confused. Angry that his only comfort went and found a way to comfort himself. Angry, pissed off, upset, and maybe even a little sad. But did he have the right, was he being entitled? Of course, he had every right too. His frown deepened as he turned on his heel and attempted to act like he didn’t see anything. 

Hoseok pulled away from Jinyoung the beautiful smile stretched across his lips, the taste of Jinyoung chapstick in his mouth. It was worth it, it was worth waiting for Jingyoung if he had asked of him. The other male let out breathless puffs of air, his chest heaved up and down. 

“Do you want to go home.” Jinyoung couldn’t tell if it was even a question, he looked up and noticed that they had been sitting in the apartment parking lot this whole time. Mark watched silently from the window as Hoseok’s car back-out without dropping Jinyoung off.


	5. May I Ask You A Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question and answer, a fight ensues.

It came time for it to happen, Jackson should have expected it. As he left class he notices the man standing in plain sight, it wasn’t like he had any reason to hide. But, Jackson would be lying if he says he hasn’t been paranoid about the other Chinese men that were found dead. It wasn’t only that they were Chinese, had large eyes, and between the heights of 5’7” and 5’9” that made him scared, of course not… 

“You seem tense.” The detective spoke, he had somehow snuck up on him without Jackson noticing. “Let’s grab some coffee.” 

“No, it’s fin-” Jackson felt himself be pulled off-campus, the guy must have known that was his last class. Jaebum’s car was outside the gate per usual, but the detective didn’t even go out of the main gate. A detour down the back path through the garden made by the biology students, a small opening to an area of the gate. A simple black car sat amid the vines and various plants, he took a good time to hide his car is what it seems. The detective went around to the other side and opened his door and got inside, Jackson followed suit, it would look odd if he were to just run-away now. “I should tell him I’ll be late.” He said once he got his seatbelt on. 

“That won’t be necessary.” He had his hand out, looking down at Jackson’s phone, a silent request. Jackson knew this had to be against something, right? But, he handed it over anyway. The drive was long, it looked as though the man was trying to get out of the city area in general. They found themselves at a small cafe, it seemed to only be locals in here. Jackson watched as the man ordered for both of them without asking what Jackson had even wanted, he just waited outside at the wooden table watching the other through the glass windows. The detective came back in silence, sitting a green-tea latte in front of Jackson and a small lemon cake. It was like he could just read what the other’s taste-buds enjoyed, he didn’t want to admit it though, he was still quite scared. “You know why I have you here right?” 

“Questions.” 

“Of course, enjoy yourself first. I’ll ask as you eat, is that alright?” The detective didn’t seem to have gotten anything for himself. 

“Yes.” 

“How old are you?” 

“20 years old.” 

“With a man that is edging on 30? Why is that?” 

“He’s a good man.” Jackson watches the other man write down each time he had answered a question. 

“Does he take care of you?” 

“Yes.” 

“You give nothing in return?” 

“ I take care of him in a home aspect, he can’t care for himself well.” 

“So you two have a very good understanding of each other?”

“I’d like to think so.” The green tea latte did nothing to soothe him, Jaebum lied, why did he lie? He was shaking, he was sure the other noticed but there was no need to say anything if Jackson was being compliant. 

“How’s your sexual relationship?” Jackson nearly choked on his cake, he took a couple of coughs to ensure each piece was unlogged from his throat. 

“Uh, I’m a virgin still.” 

“Oh? That’s unexpected for this type of relationship.” Jackson wanted to ask his question but maybe it was best to stay quiet, if anything, he knew when to be quiet. “Are you scared of him?” 

“N-no.” Jackson looked back down at his cake, half-devoured. He probably wrote down that Jackson had stuttered, he couldn’t be afraid of Jaebum. What was there to be afraid of when the man did everything for him, of a man who loved him? 

“What does Jaebum do to make money?”

“He invests in stocks sometimes, other times he does coding…” 

“So you don’t know what he does. He said he loves you dearly, do you love him?” 

“Of course I love Jaebum, I’d do anything for him.” 

“Even lie.” 

“I haven’t!” Jackson slapped his hand on the table. 

“Don’t get worked up, how about I return you home? Take the cake with you, you’re eating like a bird.” He never introduced himself, Jackson only knew him by detective Choi, he wouldn’t bother trying to search. The car ride was silent, just like the way here. He didn’t ask how he knew where to drop him off, he didn’t ask it wasn’t his place. The man tossed his phone back into his lap and watched him turn it back on. 

“How many missed calls do you have from him?” 

“A text message only.” 

“Read it.” 

“Baby, you didn’ tell me you were staying after school, I’ll see you once you get home.” Jackson felt relieved for some reason like maybe they had passed some type of test. 

“He’s smarter than I gave him credit for.” Jackson’s heart dropped, it didn’t look like they passed. The detective watched him hastily got out of the car. “Jackson one more thing.” He sprayed him on the neck with a bit of cologne, he then drove away. He didn’t understand but he found himself nearly running to the elevator, Jackson knocked on the door urgently. His stomach felt light, he wanted to throw-up. 

“Jackson? Baby, you look sick…” Jaebum pulled him into the house. “You’re shaking.” Jaebum pulled him close, too close. He felt as though he was being swallowed by his presence, he cried into Jaebum’s shoulder. It was too much pressure, he couldn’t do it again. “Jackson… what is that?” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jaebum pushed him back slightly, a frown etched into his face. His eyes were dark, it wasn’t a look that Jackson was unfamiliar with. Maybe it was because he was on edge, maybe it was because he had just left the detective, but this time… the look made him scared. “Hyung what are you talking about?” 

“Shower, go to the shower.” Jaebum snatched away from him. 

“Hyung?” 

“I said go to the fucking shower Jackson!” Jaebum shouted, his voice bounced off the walls and back into Jackson’s ears. “I’ll be up there in a moment.” Jaebum’s voice calmed. Jackson had to please him, he didn’t want to be yelled at again. He walked away slowly, not to disturb the other who already seemed so upset. What made him so upset, enough to yell at him? He was trembling as he stripped from his clothing, he hands unsteadily turned on the water. He just let it waterfall on him, Jaebum hadn’t set out the shower gel to use tonight. He likes him to smell a certain way when they lie together when Jaebum always comes home smelling of copper and sometimes bleach. 

A hand came to the back of his neck, Jaebum’s hand, he never heard his steps, never a single footstep but he was never behind.  
“The cologne, whose is it?” Jaebum whispered to him, he was already nude joining Jackson in the lukewarm water. 

“T-the detective, I-i didn’t do anything Jaebummie!” Jackson turned to face the other, he still held that look in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, he just stared blankly down at Jackson. 

“Why do you have it on Jackson.” 

“H-he sprayed me.” 

“Wash yourself, now!” Jackson flinched and quickly reached for a sponge. Jaebum poured cold vanilla-scented body wash on him, no words, he couldn’t seem to be able to hold his emotions right about now. So Jackson scrubbed himself clean until his flesh felt raw. Jaebum watched him like a hawk, eyes boring into the side of his head. “Who do you belong to.” 

“You.” 

“Who.” 

“Jaebum, Im Jaebum.” 

“Good boy. I love you so much.” Jaebum kissed away the tears that should have been hidden by the falling water. Jaebum was right, he did love him, this is the first time he’s ever has done this. It must have been Jackson’s fault, it had to be, Jaebum would never do this otherwise. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I won’t do it again.” 

“Good boy.” Jaebum turned the water off. 

Jaebum left again, after curfew, though he had promised to come in on time. It wasn’t like Jackson could tell him to come home, not when he didn’t help with any bills, not when he made Jaebum so angry. It was his fault, he shouldn’t have been so dense to what the detective was doing. Jackson just cooked dinner, it’s what he should do. He was happy with Jaebum, he was happy. 

Maybe they should talk, it was 10 P.M. when Jaebum got home. He took a shower when he came in, he always takes a shower when he comes home. Was it to wash someone off of him, but Jaebum would never do that to him. He would never, but then again, he would have never lost his temper at Jackson like that. Jackson watches the other sit at the table before joining the seat adjacent to him. Jaebum sends he a smile, frowning when he didn’t receive one back.   
“Baby? What’s wrong?” Jaebum paid no attention to the half-assed spaghetti in front of him. He probably did even realize it was cooked with sadness and anger towards him. 

“You’re a liar.” Jackson bit his lip, he doesn’t want to be yelled at again. “You said you wouldn’t go out after curfew anymore.” 

“You’re right darling, I’m so sorry.” Jaebum reached for his hands. “I’ll never break another promise, you’re so perfect. I don’t deserve you, my love.” This was unexpected, though it wasn’t like Jaebum was ever mean to him before. 

“You scared me earlier…” Jackson couldn’t look the other in the eye, he stared down at his food, he didn’t even like spaghetti… 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum reached to Jackson’s chin and lifted his so their eyes would meet. “The smell of another man on you made me so angry I didn’t know how to handle myself, I didn’t know I scared you. Baby, I’m so sorry.” Jaebum’s voice shook, he was sorry. Jackson’s heart-shaped smile stretched onto his face, Jaebum was so easy to talk to, so easy to get along with. Jackson got up from his seat and decided maybe it was best to join Jaebum, he looked at the floor as he rounded the table and sat onto Jaebum’s lap.

“Thank you for apologizing…” 

“Jackson, you know I love you. I love you so much.” Jaebum seemed to always comfort himself by snuggling into Jackson’s neck. 

“I’ll cook you some real food, okay?” Jackson hopped up happily, Jaebum had bags under his eyes, but a smile was on his lips. “What do you want hyung.” 

“Can I have you?” Jaebum asked with no embarrassment in his voice. “I want to make it up to you, I’ve been so out of character.” Jackson stopped in his tracks, remembering the feeling of Jaebum in his throat, he was such a storm. The hadn’t even had sex and Jackson was a mess afterward, come on his face and lips beaten red. 

“I’ll think about it, but you have to eat first.” Jackson walked into the kitchen, watching as Jaebum stripped of his long sleeve shirt and let himself be comfortable in a t-shirt. Sometimes Jackson would forget the other was littered in tattoos, he’d always wear turtlenecks and leather jackets. It was nice to see him get comfortable around the younger, the way his long hair looked when it was pushed back was an absolute treat. 

“Have you thought about leaving school?” Jaebum asked though, it wasn’t like it was his first time asking this. But, Jackson just couldn’t see himself in the house for that long. 

“No hyung, I need to finish school.” 

“I can just take care of you Jackson-ah.” Jaebum flicked out a cigarette, he’s been smoking a lot less lately. 

“I know Jaebummie, but what if I want to have my own money? I can’t depend on you forever you know?” Jackson poured the rice into the rice cooker along with some vegetables. He didn’t have time to make something extravagant but he could at least make something good. Jaebum always tried to convince him to leave school, just like he did with work, but Jackson knows it’s just because Jaebum wants to care for him. 

“Yeah, but why get a 9 to 5 when you have a man back home that’ll do anything for you?” Jaebum reasoning fell onto deaf ears. Jackson’s parents would kill him, 74,000 dollars of student debt just to drop out? 

“You know I have to get out of the house hyung, it’s not like we have any kids to take care of.” Jackson chuckled. 

“Would a child stop you from going to school?” Jaebum blew smoke through his nose.

“Online classes are a choice, but I like fencing too much to have a child to also worry about.” Jackson heated the stove carefully, its small blue flames do more damage than Jackson would like to admit. “It’s not like I can get pregnant.” 

“We could always try.” Jaebum chuckles lightly, Jackson threw a kitchen towel at him laughing. This is how it should be, Jackson knows every couple argues, but he never wants to argue with Jaebum. He doesn’t even want to make him mad, all he wants is for them to be happy. Jackson turned his attention to his phone, the light had been going on and off but he never really pays attention to his phone when he’s with Jaebum.

Mark-Hyung: Have you seen Jinyoung? 

Sseuni: Nope, his bf picked him up from the hospital though! I can give you his contact? 

Mark-Hyung: What? When did they start dating???

Sseuni: It’s a joke Mark, besides they probably will be dating soon. You should find someone nice!

Mark-Hyung: Whatever… 

Hopefully, Mark would find himself someone nice, he and Jinyoung work better as friends anyway. For the first time in weeks, this night Jaebum stayed inside all night. He didn’t even get up for his nightly smoke on the balcony, maybe he had plans for the morning, of course, Jackson didn’t ask.   
When he woke up Jaebum was gone, the bed was cold so he must have been gone for a while. Jackson just got himself ready, Jaebum had always put out an outfit for him but it looks like he’d have to choose it for himself. 

“Tch.” Jackson sucked in sharply, he didn’t like it when Jaebum did this to him. He sounded possessive, maybe this is how Jaebum felt when he smelled the cologne on him. He grabbed the usual red tracksuit and one of Jaebum’s silver necklaces, maybe even meet up with Jinyoung. He flicked on the television, the news was already on, that’s all Jaebum ever watched on this large screen. 

“7 more bodies were found, some spanning up until the middle of last year. Recently the killings have dramatically increased over the past couple of weeks, please mind the curfew. Businesses will now be required to close at 8, completely closed down, or possible chargers will be given.” Jackson watched the news closely, with the news that recent victims were Chinese he constantly had his guard up. He really shouldn’t worry himself over the detective, that’s what Jaebum told him. 

\---

He knew it would happen, eventually, the man would have to come to talk to him. Jaebum would have never thought it would have been so soon though, only a day after questioning Jackson. He was waiting outside Jaebum's Building at 4 a.m., first thing in the morning like Jaebum didn’t change his schedule. Like he knew he’d be out here this early. 

“Leaving the wife so soon Mr.Im?”

“I’ve yet to propose, but when I do, I'll make sure to invite you to the wedding.” Jaebum needed a cigarette. 

“Where you off to so early, four in the morning is bright and early.” The detective looked like he hadn’t slept in days, but the sarcasm littering his voice drained the patience out of Jaebum. “More bodies were found, you know you should keep the boy safe.”

“What can I say, I am a morning person.” 

“The lover isn’t pleasuring you, he looks like he’d be good at it. Even good enough to keep you asleep all-night, a Jezebelle.” 

“You want me to be angry, and I’m not dumb enough to give you what you want. But, if you ever say anything about my Jackson I’ll beat you.” Jaebum was never afraid to look someone in the eyes, the smile that was stretched across the detective’s face almost made him angry enough to punch the fucker.

“My Jackson, how possessive haha.” You could hear every syllable of his laugh, and goddamnit did Jaebum hate it. “How about we go on a walk, you don’t seem like the type to be able to sit and talk.” 

“You’re wrong.” Jaebum decided to take this chance to dig around for a cigarette, the only one he had left was half-smoked his left in his pocket. He dug around for a lighter, flicking it as he walked next to someone he was growing to hate. 

“You know, the killings have increased.” 

“I’m aware. I’m also aware that you told my boy that the last couple of victims were Chinese when it was only three of them, which aren’t even confirmed to be victims of our local killer.” 

“Which is also news you could have only found out by reading police articles, you pay close attention to the case.” Choi struggling to keep up with his stride before Jaebum stopped suddenly, causing the other to run into his back. 

“Let’s sit.” Jaebum eyes followed to a lone chess table in the middle of the local park. 

“Fine,” Choi only asked questions, didn’t ask about the day or even bother to let up of the situation. Jaebum could see how Jackson got easily overwhelmed with someone like this. But he never took the lead, he probably acted different with Jackson, he was trying to learn Jaebum. Something that Jaebum knew all too well to be tricked by, he watched the other closely as they sat across from one another. 

“I shouldn’t be asking you questions, so I’d prefer you to just talk. No need to wait for me to prompt you to speak.” Jaebum cigarette was short, the heat burnt the tips of his fingers when he took it from his mouth. He let the toxic smoke blow into the detective’s face with no remorse, he wanted to smile. 

“Jackson was checking into a hospital often, for a couple of weeks. Why?” 

“His friend was injured and his healing took almost a month.” He didn’t need to lie. 

“During that first week, only one body was found. A Chinese male, salary worker.” Choi never broke, that eye contact of his was hard to break, he wasn’t flexible to Jaebum’s glare. Jaebum didn’t like him. “Week two a whopping 3 bodies, 2 killed in the same way as per usual; Drained of blood and dismembered. But the third, another Chinese victim was strangled with a thin wire. His body was cleaned with bleach and acid, but bruises of sexual abuse were shown.” 

“How morbid.” 

“You frowned, it’s your genuine opinion then? But I guess if I were to find a copycat killer or better yet, a killer trying to steal my shine I wouldn’t be too happy.” Jaebum grit his teeth. 

“I hope you’re not insinuating what I think you are because I’ve already given you an alibi.” Jaebum chuckled. “You don’t think that I could have done any of these?”

“Don’t think you’re special, you aren’t the only man getting questioned. But, the fact that you are the only one that was last seen with a victim is enough to put you as a top priority. Still, the chances are slim. ”

“Should I feel flattered?” Jaebum’s teeth grit together again. 

“No, that’s enough for today. Tell your boy that I’ll be seeing him soon, hopefully, you didn’t bruise him from the little cologne test.” He failed the test, he knows that. The other male smiled as he got up from the table and made his way over to a car hidden in the bushes. Jaebum hadn’t even noticed the black car parked in the dark shaded trees that the detective walked to, Jaebum let his guard down, but he never makes the same mistake twice. But one thing that irked him more than the detective, the only person that knew he was with that Chinese kid was Mark. He was the one who told Jackson, so you had to be the one to tell Choi. Look like he’ll be visiting the skinny fuck this morning. The black car drove away, it looks like Choi parked it over here… Jaebum ignored it and called himself an Uber. The motherfucker was reading him like a fucking children’s book he already knew Jaebum wasn’t trying to get far from the area. 

Mark’s apartment wasn’t very far, a 4-minute drive from the park at most. The driver didn’t talk but normally if you’re dropping someone off at the dorm this early their fucking wasted. The driver let him out at the gate, not even an offer of water, he didn’t need a tip. Jaebum steps out and fixes his ripped jeans and black shirt, he pushes his hair out his face, and make sure that the rings adorning his fingers were facing straight. He made his way to the back of the building, the gate in the back of this pace was always unlocked. The elevator was broken, but Mark only lived three floors up, from 3-5. Floor 3 door 5 from the right side of the building, how secure to have your guards come in at 8 in the morning. Jaebum dragged his heavy boots on the concrete, he rarely made a sound but there was no reason to be quiet. He scans each staircase before he goes up, making it to the third floor quickly. He looked down the hall, no one, how odd for a college dorm. 

One, two, three, four, and five. This was the door, Jaebum never hesitated, and he won’t now. Three solid knocks echoed through the quiet hall, shuffles, groans, and complaints fill his ears form the other side of the door. Jaebum has never been so happy to pay a well-deserved visit. 

“Who the fu-” Mark swung the door open, he looked awful. Probably hungover, his life falling apart one by one, Jaebum would drink himself into a coma every night if he put himself in a situation like Mark. “Why are you here.” 

“You look terrible.” Jaebum stifled a laugh, he could care less but he needed one answer. 

“I said why the fuck are you here if you’re looking for Jackson he ain’t here.” Mark attempt to slam the door, only for Jaebum to place his foot in the door. 

“Oh, I know, why the fuck would he be with you when he has me?” he takes his chance to walk into the house, closing the door behind himself quietly. 

“I didn’t invite you in.”

“You’re lower than I could ever be Tuan, I thought we were the same, but you’re messy and disgusting. You show what you want in what you do.” Jaebum pushes Mark back into the opening of the living room.

“What the hell are you talking about.” He was sweating visibly, Jaebum could almost laugh at how pathetic he looked in his own home. 

“Do you know a detective Choi.” He didn’t need to ask, the look on Mark’s face gave him the answer he needed. “So you know why I’m here.” Jaebum took a step forward, rubbing around his wrist with one hand.

“Get the fuck outta here I don’t know what you’re talking abo-” Jaebum, punched him in the jaw, so hard to the point that his ears were ringing. He fell back on the cold wooden floor, a glass shattered but Jaebum didn’t allow his attention to stray. The imprints of his rings made him proud, mostly because Jackson had gifted him these before he had quit his job. 

“Is this how you hit poor Jinyoung, I know it had to be you.” Jaebum laughed when he stuck a hard kick to Mark’s side as he curled into himself on the floor. “He’s probably having mind-blowing sex right about now, I bet he feels so good without you .” Another kick. 

Jaebum kneeled on the ground, raised his fist high before slamming a punch to the side of Mark’s face. The punches didn’t let up, Mark could smell the blood that dripped from his nose and the bruises that formed on his face, but Jaebum was unrelenting. 

Then it stopped. The punches at least, not the lasting pain it left, or the extreme ringing in his ears. Jaebum’s hot breath touch his ear for a moment, Mark prayed he was done, please let him be done. 

“I’m gonna fuck Jackson so good tonight, I’m gonna have him crying out my name and I’m gonna make sure that you know who he belongs to. Stop what you’ve done, I don’t care what you do in your personal life. But leave my boy and my world alone, do you understand me?” Jaebum stood up, his anger reached a peak, it felt so good. “I said, do you fucking understand me, Tuan.” 

“...yes.” 

“Good, don’t make me have to visit again.” He felt some cold aggressively drop on him, just like trash he was spat on. “Bitch.” Jaebum steps faded, the door was opened and closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and more comments I really enjoyed you guys in-depth analysis of the last chapter. If you guys enjoy the frequent random updates I'll continue to do them!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and It makes me happy to see your comments!


End file.
